The present invention relates to adapters for connection of drive units and driven units and, more particularly, to adapter units for connection of power takeoff units and driven units such as pumps or generators.
There are numerous applications of auxiliary equipment on vehicles such as trucks, tractors and construction and delivery vehicles requiring drive power. So-called power takeoff (PTO) units are commonplace due to several advantages over separate power sources for the auxiliaries. PTO units eliminate the need for separate auxiliary drives such as gasoline or diesel engines, or electric motors and their associated operation and maintenance problems. PTO units are compact and lower in cost to purchase and operate as compared to separate auxiliary power sources. They are also rugged and save time as compared to separate auxiliary drive sources.
Some applications utilizing PTO drive units have experienced problems associated with coupling failures between the PTO unit and the driven unit or accessory. Physical interferences between the driven unit and other equipment or obstructions on the vehicle require less than ideal drive arrangements and drive alignments. High drive loads and severe operating conditions such as temperature extremes, vibration and other loads add to the coupling reliability problems. Coupling failures often lead to failures in the PTO or driven unit itself resulting in costly repairs. Adapters which connect the PTO to the driven unit add mounting flexibility compared to directly connected equipment, but can exacerbate shaft coupling problems.